A new beginning
by xxxIxLovexReadingxxx
Summary: When Edward left, Bella stayed safe... In a way. To stop the pain, she started drinking alcohol and doing drugs... What happens when she decides it's not worth it to continue living?
1. The decision

**A/N:Guys, thanks to anyone who is reading this. It's one of my first stories so pity me.**

Summary: When Edward left, Bella stayed safe... In a way. To stop the pain, she started drinking alcohol and doing drugs... What happens when she decides it's not worth it to continue living?

BPOV

„_Bella, I don't want you to come with me" He said._

„_You... You don't want me?" I asked._

„_No" My world came crashing down._

„_Fine" Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I was yelling at him."Whatever. GO! I don't care. Just do whatever the hell you want with your life. I'm not holding you back anymore!"He didn't move an inch. „What are you waiting for? Go" I shouted. But he still didn't move. I decided that I wasn't going to wait for him to actually move.I turned my back to him and walked away, leaving my heart there, in the forest, with him..._

My own scream woke me up. God, I hated being sober. It hurt me more. I needed vodka. Now.

I got out of bed. It was one o'clock in the morning, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.

I put on some clothes and got out of my room. And Charlie was standing in the hallway. Here it comes.

„Shit" I grumbled.

„Watch your language" he said. I ignored him. „Where are you going?"

„I'm eighteen. Not your business" I snapped.

„My house – my rules, Bella."

„Do you want me to move out now, or can I have a few days to pack my stuff?"

„Please, don't do this to me, Bella"

„Leave me alone!" I pushed him away and ran past him down the stairs. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

But Charlie's words made me think... My life isn't worth it anymore. I don't want to live anymore.

I ran back in.

„Did you change your mind?" Charlie asked from his place on the sofa.

„I did. I'm leaving." I answered. He shot up.

„What? Why?"

„I... I have to leave. My past is here and I can't move on" I lied, but he seemed to buy it.

„Where are you going?"

„I'm not sure. I haven't made up my mind yet. But I'm leaving tonight. And you aren't going to stop me."

Edward had told me not to do anything reckless. To keep me from physical pain. But the emotional pain was much worse. And if Edward was the one experiencing it, he would prefer death, too.

After a hell of a lot arguing he finally let me go. I didn't promise to call him or anything. I couldn't.

I got in my truck, started it and drove to Seattle. It was a long drive and it was almost dawn when I got there.

I looked at the possible flights. And took the first flight I saw. To Washington.

The flight was long and boring, so I slept my way through it...

When I arrive I knew I couldn't stay there for long.

And then I saw it. _Rome_, _Italy_. **Italy**. Perfect.

Edward has told me about them. They lived in Italy. And it was the best way to end my life, because I knew their biggest secret and they would have no mercy. They would at least kill me quickly.

Aro, Caius and Marcus. I knew exactly how this was going to work out.

I didn't have a choice. I was going to the Volturi.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. In Volterra

**Hey, that's the new chapter. I hope you like it...**

Previously:

_I didn't have a choice. I was going to the Volturi._

Now...

I got the first plane I could to Italy.

The flight was going to be long, but I didn't want to sleep again, so I got myself a _Fanta_ to stay awake. I turned on my iPod and wasn't surprised to hear my favourite song playing – _Losing you_ by _Dead by April_. It was a Swedish group and it wasn't very popular, but their music was awesome. Music was the only part of my life Edward didn't end with his leaving. But he _did_ affect the kind of music I was listening to. Before, I always listened to classical music or pop, but now... all the music I listened to was heavy metal. Nothing expressed my feelings better than the screams of the singers. Sometimes, when Charlie wasn't home, I would just scream along, to let it all out. But it didn't help me much...

With my musings the flight was over in no time. I jumped off the plane as soon as the gates were open.

On the airport I found some book shop and bought a map. Thank God they knew English...

I looked at the map. Volterra, Volterra... There it is! Hmmm, it wasn't that far away, I could get there for an hour or so...

The only problem was: How to get there? I didn't have a car and I most definitely wouldn't steal one. There was too big a chance to get caught. So I decided to rent one. I had enough money.

I went to the 'Rent a car', paid the guy and grabbed the keys.

„The car is on the parking lot. You can't miss it" he said. What did he mean?

I got out and headed to the parking lot. And there was a big banner saying: 'Cars for rent'. There were only four or five cars. I stood in front of them all and pressed the button attached to the keys. One of the cars beeped. A silver volvo. How ironic.

I got in the car and out of the parking lot.

It was too silent for me, so I turned on the radio. There was some Italian crap playing**(A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone, I just wrote this for the story. Usually I like italian music, so please don't get mad)**, so I changed the station. Ahhh, it was some rock radio. Whew...

The drive was long, because I took the wrong turn at least three times, but I finally got it right.

And, after a few more minutes, I was in Volterra. I got in the town and left the car in a street.

What had Edward told me about them...? A clock tower.

„Excuse me, do you know where the clock tower is?" I asked some random guy in the street.

„Spiacente, no parlare inglese" That sounded like a 'no', so I moved on to the next guy. Were there only men in this damn town? And not just men, but men that didn't know English**(A/N: And I'm not a sexist either;))**. I finally saw a woman.

„Excuse me, can you tell me where the clock tower is?" I asked.

„Umm, yeah, just take this turn left and then to the right" She spoke with a thick accent, but it was English.

„Thank you very much" God bless Italian women... And I'm sure there were smart men, too, but not on this side of town...

I walked in that direction and in front of me I saw the biggest clock tower I've ever seen in my life...

Behind it there was a small street. I turned left in that street and found out that behind the clock tower was so dark that I almost couldn't see clear.

„I know your secret!" I screamed. Yeah, it was childish, but it was the only way they would come to me. „Come here, idiots! Come get me!" Definitely childish. But I didn't have a choice.

I felt cold arms wrap around me from behind me. I could feel it was a vampire and that it was a man, because he was huge. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth and lifted me from the ground. I was trembling with fear. My so-called courage had disappeared. I felt as if we were falling and then he put me back on the ground. I looked around. I was in some kind of underground corridor. Then I turned back to the guy. He was tall and muscular, kind of reminded me of Emmett. I sighed.

„Come on" he growled, obviously annoyed. I nodded and followed him. We first went through something that seemed like an office, and then we got into an elevator. After that we went into some kind of an incredibly big throne room or something like that, because there were three thrones with three vampires with bloodred eyes sitting on them. One of them was blond, and he looked like he was in a really bad mood. The others had black hair. The first one, apparently the leader, was standing in the middle and had a huge smile sticked to his face. The other one looked like he didn't care about anything, but I couldn't see his face.

„Who are you?" the blond one said. His voice was filled with disgust.

„I'm... Bella" When I said that, the black-haired guy finally turned towards me in surprise and when I finally saw his face, I gasped. He was beautiful. _Really_ beautiful. Almost as much as Edward.

„What do you wa-" started the blond one again, but the one in the middle interrupted him.

„Hello, Bella. My name is Aro and these are my brothers, Marcus" he nodded to his left, to the black-haired guy „and Caius" he nodded to the right. I knew that I wouldn't like this Caius guy... „Give me your hand" he said.

I looked at him, confused. „Why?"

„Not your business" said Caius.

„That's my gift. I can read people's minds by touching them" Aro explained. Hmmm, I wonder if he could read my mind. Or maybe Edward was lying and he _could_ read my mind... Like he lied about loving me.

I gave my hand to Aro. He took it in both of his and closed his eyes. Thirty seconds later, he opened them again and looked at me curiously. „What happened?" asked Marcus. He was speaking for the first time and his voice was just as beautiful. He was looking straight at me. He looked like he wasn't older than twenty when he was turned.

„I can't read her thoughts" Aro mused. „I wonder where are my powers going. Hmmm... Jane, would you come here?" A beautiful blond girl showed right in front of me, staring at me. „You know what to do, my dear"

„Yes, I do" she answered.

She was staring at me intently and I wondered what her power was. Then her expression turned to horrified. „I can't" she sobbed. „She must've been on the floor in pain by now".

„Don't worry, my dear" Aro calmed her. „She seems to be consuming our powers"

„Consuming?" asked Caius.

„They disappear when they hit her. I don't know what else could happen to them"

„But... you have ti kill me" I said desperately. „I know your secret"

„Who told you?" asked Marcus.

„No one. I guessed."

„Your talent is too good to be wasted. We can't let that happen, can we?" Edward had told me about this too. Aro's obsession with rare talents. Maybe going to the Volturi wasn't such a good idea after all.

I turned my back to them and started running, but the big guy from earlier appeared in front of me and literally dragged me back.

„Don't do this to me" I pleaded.

Aro shook his head. „I have to, my dear. Please, just stay still for a moment"

I was frozen. I wanted to move, so badly. To do something, to scream, anything. But I couldn't.

And then his teeth sank into my throat.

**A/N: Please review! Just press the button...**

**xxxIxLovexReadingxxx**


	3. Friends and family

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and added the story to Favorites... I freacked out when I saw how much people did this! Thanks **_**sooo**_** much...**

Previously:

_And then his teeth sank into my throat._

Now:

The pain I was experiencing was not something I could describe. It was like I was burning alive. And it wasn't like I was going to die or something, and I regretted it. I wanted to die in this moment, so badly, and I was screaming, begging them to kill me. But they didn't do it.

I didn't know how much time I lay seconds felt like years. And I couldn't wait until this was finally over.

Then, I felt the pain lessen in the tips of my fingers. I just felt that it was coming to an end. I sighed. But then I realised what was happening. The pain in my chest was getting stronger, along with the fire there.

In my legs and arms the pain was already gone. My heart started beating faster, then even faster. Maybe it was because these were its last beats.

And then it stopped. I couldn't hear anything, except my own breathing. I opened my eyes and I could see _everything_. Every scratch on the ceiling. I suddenly felt someone beside the bed I was laying on. My defenses went up immediately.

I jumped from the bed quickly and stood in the corner of the room, my back against the wall.

I looked around. I was in a quite empty room, it only had one bed and a wardrobe.

There wasn't only one person. There were _four_. There were Aro, Caius, Marcus, and someone... Someone I hadn't seen in years. Nick. My ex-best friend.

I looked at his face. He was almost the same as he was in Phoenix, just a lot paler. The fair hair, perfect body, even when he was human... But his eyes... I didn't expect that. They were the same blue eyes they always have been. Shouldn't they be, like, red, or at least golden?

That made me think that my eyes were probably bright red right now.

I looked at Aro. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. His face was so beautiful, his features were perfect. Marcus and Caius were just as perfect.

And then I threw myself at Nick. Not in the bad way, I just threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. „Nick!" I exclaimed. „Where were you?" And then I knew the answer. He disappeared after a holiday spent... in Italy. „Why aren't your eyes red?"

„Bella, calm down!" he said. „First question: I was here all these years. Second question: I don't know, they just didn't change."

„Okay then. Third question:" I mocked him. „What is your gift?"

„He can see people's past." Answered Marcus.

„Do you know each other?" Aro was watching us with an amused expression on his face.

„Yeah, he was my best friend" I told him."But why do you need _him_? I mean, you could just read people's thoughts"

„That's not the point." Aro explained. „Some people just don't want to touch me. And there are people like you, people, whose mind I can't read. His gift works on you, too. He can see your past."

Then Nick's face changed. He suddenly looked angry. Dangerous. Deadly. A true vampire. Maybe I looked that way too.

„Who was that bastard?" he asked, teeth clenched. I didn't answer. „Who is he?" he almost shouted.

„Who are you talking about?" Caius asked, annoyed that he had to ask.

„Edward Cullen" Nick spat. He apparently saw his name somewhere in my past.

„Carlisle's son?" Aro asked.

„Carlisle? How is he connected to this girl?" asked Marcus.

„He's not" I answered.

„But his so-called son _is_" Nick shot back.

„He's not, either" I shouted.

„He is. He used you. I'm going to kill him. That's why you came here, isn't it? You couldn't live without him."

„You're _not_ going to kill him. He's not a part of my life anymore. _You_ are my family now. Not the Cullens. They're already in my past"

„Okay" he agreed. „But if you change your mind..."

„You'll be the first one to know."

„Bella, you're part of us now!" Aro exclaimed. And then I realised how much of a family the Volturi were. Almost as much as the Cullens... „Now all that's left to do is... Find out what your gift is!" he said excitedly.

„How are you going to do that?" I asked curiously.

„You plan on calling Eleazar?" asked Caius casually. Aro nodded with a smile.

„You can't do that. The Denali's are too close to the Cullens. If even only one of them's thoughts slipped, Edward Cullen would hear" Marcus said, looking at me.

„Ummm, they don't actually know me. I've just heard of them" I explained.

„See? I knew this were going to work out" Aro announced.

„And, besides, do you have a mirror?" I asked.

„Come with me" said Aro, running to another room. When I got in, I gasped. It was _huge_. And by huge, I mean you could easily fit in five elephants and still have enough space for the king size bed in the corner. Next to it, there was the biggest wardrobe I've ever seen in my life. It had a mirror on it. There were paintings on the walls and a big window opposite the door. „This is your room"

I squealed happily and then realised what I had done. Alice has really rubbed off on me.

I ran to the mirror and gasped at what I saw. There was _no_ way this was me. The vampire in front of me had the same hair as mine, but everything else was different. My body was perfect. I couldn't find anything in it to complain about. My face had changed too. I couldn't quite describe it, though. It was just so different. And my eyes... I imagined them red, but not _that_ red. It was the brightest red I've seen in my life.

„Just as I thought" I said.

„What, my dear Isabella?" asked Aro.

„I look different. Even if Edward _does_ see me, I doubt he would recognize me. I can barely recognize myself"

„Ok, I-" Aro was interrupted by a very girly squeal, and then I was pushed to the floor.

„Welcome to the family!" shouted a slightly familiar voice. I looked up and saw the blond girl that tried to torture me practically straddling me.

„Thanks, umm..."

„I'm Jane" she stood up and helped me up as well. „That must've startled you, sorry. I'm just happy that there's someone who's not afraid of me" I looked at her, confused. „Everyone's afraid of me, because I can hurt them. I'm glad that I finally found someone that my powers don't work on." She had a big smile on her face.

„I'm glad I make you happy" I really was. In the beginning, I thought she was going to be a pain in the ass, but she seemed extremely nice.

Then I heard a booming laugh. The vampire who dragged me here came through the door. „Hey to everybody" He stopped dead on his tracks, looked me up and down, then whistled. „WOW, immortality suits you" he complimented.

„Thanks..."

„I'm Felix" he introduced himself. „How do you want me to call you?"

„Mmm, I don't know" I mused. „You choose"

„Ah, let's see... Nick's BFF?" he suggested.

„Uh, Nick's BFF has a name..."

„Oh yeah" he looked deep in thought for a moment. „ Do you like Isabella?" I shook my head. „Bella?" I nodded."I got it! Bellissima!" he announced.

„Bellissima?" I asked.

„It means 'beautiful' in Italian" he explained.

Oh well. I guess I'll just roll with it...

**A/N: Chapter 3, people! I'm happy I finally finished it... Now reward me for my hard work and tell me what you think... Review!**

**xxxIxLovexReadingxxx**


	4. Songs and vegetarians

**A/N: Hello again! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a lot of homework to do... It sucks, I know. I'm not happy about it either, but it had to be done...**

**And I'm happy to say that I finally noticed that I haven't put disclaimers on my chapters so far, sorry! So here it is:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters... Although I wish I did **

**So enough excuses, on with the story:**

_Previously:_

„_Bellissima?" I asked._

„_It means 'beautiful' in Italian" he explained._

_Oh well. I guess I'll just roll with it..._

Now:

„Great, Felix" I said, rolling my eyes.

„So you like it?" he asked, his eyed shining excitedly.

Then Nick slapped him on the back of the head. „She was sarcastic, you idiot" he said.

„Oh" was all Felix said. „Then I'll think of a new one!"

„Felix, why don't we just stick to Bella for now?" I suggested hopefully. „Maybe later, when you get to know me, you'll think of something else"_I really hope they don't_, I thought. I hate nicknames.

„That's a great idea" Aro told us. „Now, let's go hunting, Bella" He looked excited.

„Ummm, yeah... I wanted to talk to you about that..." they all looked at me curiously. „Well, I don't want to kill people" I said after a long silence.

They looked shocked for a moment, but then Aro spoke up. „It's completely your choice. We don't force anyone into anything"

„Thank you. Hey, maybe you could try it, too" I suggested.

„Well, I'm not sure about that... You see, we've been killing people for centuries and..." I interrupted Aro.

„I didn't say that you should stay 'vegetarians' for all eternity. You can just try"

„Okay. We'll come with you. Someone needs to teach you how to hunt, right?" Aro said.

„Come on then"

I found out that the Volturi castle was just on the end of town and on the other side of it was a forest.

The nine of us – me, Jane, Alec(who had just recently joined us), Aro, Caius, Marcus, Nick, Demetri, and Felix – jumped through the window. It was becoming dark outside but I could still see everything so clear it was almost surreal.

Then I caught the smell of something. It was divine, so alluring... I didn't know what it was, but I immediately turned towards it. I was about to start running in its direction, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, holding me down.

„Bella, I thought you didn't want to kill humans" Caius smirked.

I just glared at him. „I'm a new born, I can't control myself... Plus, I didn't know it was a human. Let's go deeper into the woods, so there's no chance of me sensing the scent of humans" I said.

They all nodded and we took off. Then I felt an almost disgusting smell. „What is that?" I asked.

„Elk, I think" Nick said, sniffing the air.

„Okay, let's go then" I started running towards the smell. I found myself in a clearing that painfully looked like the one in the woods near Forks, but I ignored that. I just threw myself at the biggest animal I could see. It didn't put up a good fight, but I was almost sure my clothes were ruined. I drained the animal completely, the warm blood satiating the burn in my throat.

When I turned around, I found Nick, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and even Aro, Caius and Marcus, were looking me up and down. Jane was just glaring at them. I looked down and found out that the guess about my clothes had been right. They _were_ literally torn apart and weren't covering much... I shifted uncomfortably. „Umm, if you're done eyeing me, you should probably go and hunt for yourselves" I hinted.

The guys looked embarrased, and Jane just laughed. I bet she was thinking the same as me: _We're __**so**__ going to harass them about that for the next few decades..._

They all went their separate ways and I just stood there, mu back against one tree, waiting for them. I heard some'_Ewwww_'s and _'That's not so bad'_s from all around me and I laughed.

Oh yeah, life as an immortal will be fun, I'm sure. Well, I still have to deal with a heartbreak, but I didn't feel so hopeless now.

The others surrounded me again and we headed back to the castle. I jumped through the window right into my room and I noticed that there was now a huge desk with an expensive looking computer on it. Apparently vampires really did have a thing with money on others...

„Aro!"I shouted, even though I didn't need to. He appeared in front of me in an instant. „Why did you spend so much money on me?" I asked angryly.

„Oh, yeah, apparently you don't like presents... Take it as a welcome home present. And no arguments, everyone gets it" I didn't say anything, so he left the room.

I sighed and turned on the computer. They gave it to me, might as well start using it. I went to Youtube to listen to some of my favoutite songs, when something caught my attention. I clicked on a video called '_Skillet – Say Goodbye_'. The song started playing and I found myself thinking about Edward again...

_Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I've got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now?  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't wanna believe it's over_

_Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

_Do you remember in December  
How we swore we'd never change?  
Even though you're leaving  
Our feelings would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now?  
Can we make it last somehow?  
We both know what we gotta say not today  
'Cause I don't wanna live this way_

I slid down to the floor, sobbing. This was exactly the same way it was with me and Edward. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance.

_Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

_And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word and  
I hope that you're always happy like we were  
Happy like we were_

_Don't say goodbye  
'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

_Yesterday we were laughing (If you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (If you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say any thing tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

My heart was breaking when I listened to this song, and I guess I was a masochist, because I listened to it non-stop for the next week. And, meanwhile, I thought I found my gift – I could cry with real tears. No one else knew that, because I hadn't gone out of my roon yet. I had to hunt, but I still couldn't move. I was curled in a ball on the floor beside my desk and was rocking back and forth. That's when the door burst open.

„That's it, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi!" shouted Felix. „You've listened to this song at least a thousand times this week! I'm getting depressed!" Then he saw my face. „Bella?" he asked, he looked almost afraid, but he took a step towards me.

„Hey, look, I found my gift!" I said in a small voice, trying to change the subject.

„Why are you crying, Bella?"

„I... It's just that this song reminds me so much about... I guess I never really told you my whole story" I called everyone in my room and they came, sitting in a circle around me, concern and worry written in their eyes.

I told them the whole story, holding nothing back. I told them about Edward and his family, every small detail right up to the day I came to Italy. They listened carefully and when I was finished my story, Jane started screaming... „That little bastard! I'm going to rip him to pieces... He's gonna pay for what he did to you, I swear!"

„Jane, calm down. Really, I meant what I said the first day. They are my past. You are my present and future. I'll just... Forget about them"

_If I could..._

**1 month later**

I promised myself I'd get over Edward exactly one month ago.

It was going good, actually. In this month, I learned to speak Italian fluently, though I prefered English, and how to play the guitar. I was expressing my feelings through music now.

Now I just learned how to play _White Horse_ by Taylor Swift. It was my favourite song now and I was thrilled to be able to play it myself. And, apparently, being a vampire meant having a heavenly voice, so I now had singing skills as well...

I was sitting in my room and I decided to play the song...

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known_

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake i didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now it's too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now

There were applause from all over the castle when Aro came in my room.

„It's wonderful, darling, but you have to get ready" he said. „Eleazar will be here in five minutes, and his family is coming with him"

Here goes nothing...

**A/N: Sooo, you like it? Tell me what you think by reviewing! Please, please, please...!**

**Love you all, my readers!**

**xxxIxLovexReadingxxx**

**AKA**

**Maya **


	5. A surprising gift

**Hi guys! I am really sorry that I didn't update soon, but... time flies for me since the beginning of the school year, I don't know why, and I didn't realize it was already so late... Sorry again!**

**Stupid, stupid, stupid, but I still don't own Twilight!**

**I know, I hate it too...**

_Previously:_

_There were applause from all over the castle when Aro came in my room._

„_It's wonderful, darling, but you have to get ready" he said. „Eleazar will be here in five minutes, and his family is coming with him"_

_Here goes nothing..._

Now:

I was really nervous about meeting Eleazar and his family... But why was I, I would never understand. I mean, their opinion meant nothing to me. But still... I don't know what got over me.

I pulled on some skinny jeans and a T-shirt. Jane was going to kill me when she saw me like that – she was as much the fashion freak as Alice was.

And there it was – the pain in my chest whenever I thought about the Cullens. I didn't break down, like I used to, but it still hurt. Badly.

But I had promised myself not to think about them, and I planned on keeping that promise.

I went down the stairs to the throne room. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Nick and all the others were already there.

„They're in the town, should be here in a few" Jane answered before I could ask, without looking at me. And boy was she mad when she finally did... „WHY ARE YOU WEARING THIS???" she screamed. „I told you to not wear things like that! You're coming with me right now!" The others just laughed.

„But Jane, they'll be here any min-" I tried to protest, but she cut me off.

„No way in hell are you going to wear this, _especially_ in front of guests" she hissed. I gave up with a huff.

She literally dragged me back to my room and started going through my wardrobe. She started throwing things around at a hundred miles an hour before stopping in front of me with a gorgeous dress I didn't even know I had.

„Jane, when did you get that?" She just glared at me, waiting. „You know I hate dresses"

„You love this particular one, so _move_" she retorted. „I have some awesome ankle boots that would go perfectly with it"

I looked at the dress again. It was short and reached only the middle of thighs. I slipped it on quickly, before Jane could come in shouting for me to hurry up.

She came in a second later with not only boots, but earrings, a ring, a necklace and a bracelet.

The boots had very high heels, and thank God for immortality, or I would've been dead by now. The earrings, the necklace and the ring all had butterflies on them. **(A/N: Picture on my profile)**

I put them on and went downstairs again. The boys all whistled when they saw me. „Oh shut up!" I said. That's when the double doors opened and a man came through them, followed by four women. And, behind them, was walking a man, who I thought I would never see again in my life.

„Eleazar, my dear friend" sang Aro happily. „It's been so long!"

„Yes, it has, Aro" said Eleazar, smiling. „And this is the newborn you wanted me to come for?" he asked, his golden eyes boring into mine.

„Yes, that's her" answered Aro. „And I don't believe I know your...um, friend over there" he said, nodding towards Laurent.

„That's..." I started. They all looked at me curiously. „Laurent" I finished. Laurent was looking at me, comfused. And then I almost heard the lights turn on in his head.

„Bella?!?" he asked, his voice full of disbelief.

„Yeah, it's me" I answered evenly.

„But... H-how are you here?" he stuttered a little. „I thought that Edward was never going to turn you. Where is he, by the way?" He looked around curiously.

I cringed a little at the mention of his name, but otherwise stayed calm. „He... He's not here. He didn't turn me, Laurent. They did" I explained, motioning to my family.

„But... Why? Edward would've never let that happen"

„He... left. He went somewhere else, I guess he got bored with me or something..."

Nick put his arm around my shoulders. „He was an asshole to let you go. Don't think about it like that, it wasn't your fault." He soothed me.

„Okay then, since you already seem to know Laurent, then..." started Aro. „Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya, meet Bella"

Then something came across Tanya's face. „_Bella?_ Carmen, this is the stupid bitch that took Edward away from me!" she screamed then started running towards me.

„He's all yours" I whispered and she stopped a metre away from me.

„What do you mean?" she asked.

„I mean that he's not with me anymore. I was just a distraction. So go for it, I can't stop you and I won't even try"

„That stupid asshole!" she whispered.

„What? I thought you were into him" I mused.

„Well, I am, but what if he does the same thing with me?"

„Don't worry, he won't. I was just a human. " _Fragile, little, pathetic human_, I thought.

„And that makes him an even bigger asshole. How could he do this to you? For everything, know we're on your side." She _hugged _me. _She_ hugged _me_.

„Thanks" I hugged her back.

„Oh, and how do you know Laurent?" she asked, her golden eyes curious.

„Um, well..." I looked around the room to see that almost everyone had expressions, mirroring hers. _Almost_. Except two.

Laurent was looking at me knowingly, and Irina was glaring at me. Damn, did she look jealous...

„When I was still human, he was in a coven with two other vampires – James and Victoria" Jane growled at the sound of their names. „He was more friendly and left them. Well after that they tried to kill me, but that's another story"

„You tried to kill her?" said Eleazar incredulously.

„No, he didn't. I told you, he left James and Victoria when they started stalking me. It's not his fault anymore. And, as I see, he's now doing the right thing" I answered, looking at Laurent's dark golden eyes.

„Yeah, it's been hard, but I took the vegetarian diet after all" he said.

„Yes, he has, so can we get to the point now?" asked Aro, looking quite eager. I imagined him bouncing in his place like Jane would do and bursted out laughing.

The others looked at me like I was crazy, so I decided to explain. „Well, I saw Aro looking so eager and imagined him bouncing his place. It was the funniest thing I've seen in a while"

Everyone was silent for a moment, imagining Aro, and suddenly they started laughing. Everyone. Even Caius did and when we heard him, we all fell silent and looked at him.

„What?" he said.

„My dear brother" started Aro. „I haven't heard you laugh in almost a century." Then he turned to me. „Thank you, Bella"

„For what?" I was genuinely confused.

„For bringing him back to us" he answered. I just nodded a little. „Okay, so _now_ can we start?"

„Yes, of course" Eleazar looked into my eyes and I felt uncapable to escape his gaze. It was like I couldn't move.

After a few minutes of us staring at each other, he gave out an exasperated sigh and looked away.

„What is it?" asked Aro.

„I can't read her. She's a shield and she's blocking me without even knowing she is"

„So we know: She's a shield" exclaimed Aro triumphantly. I almost laughed at him.

„There's more to that" said Eleazar. „I can feel that she has another power, but I can't see it. If she could just let me in for a few seconds..." he trailed off.

„How can I let you in?" I asked.

„You have to try and... I don't know... take the shield off your head or something..." Great, that was really helpful.

I closed my mind and focused my thoughts on the so-called 'shield'. After a few minutes of silent standing, I felt it. It felt like an elastic band around my head, keeping my thoughts there, where no one could reach them.

Then I tried taking it off, but it wouldn't move. I tried again and I felt it slightly loosen up around my head. I was pushing it with all my might and then it suddenly came off, but it was difficult to hold it there. My instincts were going up against me. I felt strangely vulnerable without it.

Someone gasped as soon as I heard all the voices in my head.

'_That's not possible'_ Eleazar's voice.

'_Wonder what her gift is'_ and Aro's.

And... Nick's _'She looks so fragile, so vulnerable right now...'_

I snapped back into reality, my shield returning in its place. _Damn, I'll have to go through it again..._

„I... I can read minds" I said.

Everyone looked at me. „But... I thought it was Edward's gift..." trailed off Tanya.

„It is" Eleazar confirmed. „_That_'s her gift. She can copy other vampires'gifts"

„But... I don't see the future like Alice, or feel people's emotions like Jasper" I opposed.

„You're going to. You just need time. The powers that have been used on you the most will come up first." _Hmmm, I guess Edward _really_ wanted to read my mind..._

„But, with the shield on, I can't" I complained.

„Time, my dear, time" said Aro.

„Fine" I grumbled.

They started talking about something, I'm not exactly sure. I wasn't paying attention.

Then, suddenly, everything changed, though nobody else noticed the difference.

I could _hear_ them. All of them.

'_When are we going to head back to Alaska, I want Laurent all to myself now...'_ Eww, I did not want to see that, so I tunad out Irina until she was just a humming in the back of my head.

'_Mmmm, Irina in that sexy lingerie she wore last week...'_ Damn, were all of them thinking about sex all the time? I tuned out Laurent, too, and ignored the others.

Then I started bouncing in place.

„I can hear you, I can hear you!" I bounced around the room, repeating this over and over again, while the others just laughed at me. And then I stopped dead in my tracks.

I saw something that wasn't there a moment ago. It was like I wasn't in the room with the others, though I could feel their gazes on me.

I was on a road. There was a car, and in it... It was Alice. She was alone, even Jasper wasn't with her. She was driving down an unfamiliar road.

Then she was on a different place. She was around some forest.

And in that moment she flew by a road sign so fast that I almost missed it. And I gasped when I read what was written on it.

_**Welcome to Forks!**_

**A/N: So here it is! Sorry again about the delay.**

**Sooo, how about leaving a review, so I know if you liked it...**

**Please, please, please...?**

**How about... five reviews? What do you say?**

**And, I repeat: Please, please, please...?**

**Love you all,**

**xxxIxLovexReadingxxx**


	6. The other family

**A/N: Hi again, I decided to update sooner, so here it is:**

_Previously:_

_I was on a road. There was a car, and in it... It was Alice. She was alone, even Jasper wasn't with her. She was driving down an unfamiliar road._

_Then she was on a different place. She was around some forest._

_And in that moment she flew by a road sign so fast that I almost missed it. And I gasped when I read what was written on it._

_**Welcome to Forks! **_

Now...

_The day Bella decided she will go to the Volturi..._

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't do this.

I promised Edward I wouldn't look into Bella's future, but I missed her like hell. I had to just see if she was okay...

I concentrated on her with all my strenght. And nothing came up.

I caught a few blurred pictures, she apparently was trying to decide.

And then I saw them. But I was looking into Bella's future, why would they show up?

But I wasn't worried about her finding them. After all, she didn't even _know_ about them. Edward would've said something to us if he told her about this part of our world.

... Right?...

_The day Eleazar comes to the Volturi..._

**Alice's POV again**

I couldn't stand this anymore.

With Bella I lost a part of myself, too. It wasn't like when I was away from Jasper – with him it was like a part of me was missing, but I knew he would come back to me.

With Bella, it was something completely different. It was like I lost someone forever, I felt like I would never see her again. And I certainly didn't want that.

What was Edward thinking? By leaving Bella, he not only hurt her and himself. He hurt our whole family. Well... almost. Rosalie was being her bitchy self, as always. She was so jealous of her, that she couldn't see straight at all.

Emmett... Well, he was another story. He wasn't himself after we left. He always tried to be strong, but sometimes I could hear him sobbing in the forest, somewhere where he thought we couldn't hear him. He couldn't stay around Rosalie anymore. She was hurt by his behavior, but mostly because it was caused by a _human_, as she said it.

I was trying to hide my feelings, but I wasn't succeeding at all. It was _way_ too hard to be able to do it. I just couldn't believe Rosalie could be so selfish and only think about her own happiness, when all of the people around her were as hurt as they could get.

Jasper, of course, was trying to comfort me, but I knew it was hard for him, too. With all the grief in the house, he was almost always out, trying to calm himself down. And I really felt bad for him, but there was really nothing I could do.

Esme, of course, was also really hurt. She loved Bella dearly, like her own child. I didn't say she didn't love us all that way, but we have lived with her for decades. And Bella... Well, she just came one day and... we loved her instantly. We have known her for only a few months, though they seemed like years, and still, it was not enough.

Carlisle was trying to stay strong, too. But I could see through the façade. He was hurting just as much as we were. Like with Esme, she was like a child to him. And she was the _human_ child he never had the chance to have, and never thought he would get it someday. So for both of them it was like they lost their own child. And for Esme it was twice as hard, since she already lost one.

And Edward... Well, he was the worst of all of us... That was understandable, of course. He couldn't stand being around any of us, so he mostly wasn't home. And Emmett didn't make it any better, actually. He took out his pain as anger. He always snapped at Edward for letting us all suffer like that.

I kind of felt bad for him. He really didn't mean to cause us that kind of pain. He seriously thought it was better for Bella to live without us. But I couldn't help but think he was selfish. Yeah, he was trying to _not_ be selfish, in his own way. But... he was. By forcing her into that decision of his, he made himself think she was going to get over him and find someone else... He comforted himself with the thought that that is what's best for her. What I _did_ know, and he didn't, was that she would never stop loving him, or vice versa. Nothing would ever change, but Edward didn't want to acknowledge that. And I couldn't make him do it.

All of the others went out to hunt for the next few days, but I stayed behind. I wanted to be all to myself, so I could put my plan into action. And I couldn't do that with Edward around.

So when I was sure they were out of range and Edward couldn't hear me, I started weighing my options.

So, first option. I'm gonna stay here and wait for the others to come back doing nothing, like I had told them I would. Okay, where did _that_ come from? _Definitely_ not an option.

Second option. I tell the others that I want to see Bella and they can't stop me. No way in hell, either. Edward wouldn't let me do that even if he had to fight me. Though I was sure most of the family would be on my side, Esme and Carlisle surely wouldn't want another fight in the family.

So that left me with the last option. I go to Forks, see Bella, probably spend the night at her place, depends on her reaction, and then drive insanely fast (even for me), so I could get home before the others.

That was definitely a better option than the other two. What were they diong on my mental list, anyway? Doesn't matter, I had to hurry.

I got into the fastest cat we had for now – Porsche TechArt Carrera GT **(Picture on my profile)**. It was a cabrio, but was an amazing car.

I sped down the road. We weren't that far away from Forks, actually. Only a few hundred kilometres, and, with the speed I was driving at, I would be there in mere hours.

And I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I was actually going to see Bella again! Reality hit me like a comet from the sky.

And I couldn't be happier.

_A few hours later..._

I just flew by the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. I decided to slow down a bit, so I wouldn't attract attention.

Who was I kidding? With the bright orange sports car I was driving there was no way to _not_ attract attention.

But I still slowed down... A little.

I stopped right in front of Charlie's house. I sighed, it's been _way_ too long. I could hear two heartbeats inside – Bella and Charlie, I assumed. But there was some awful stench around here. Kind of like wet dog, or something like that. I wrinkled my nose. _Ew_.

Well, maybe someone aroung here got a dog or something. Whatever. I didn't think too much of it.

I hurried to the door and heard talking, which immediately stopped when I knocked on the door.

I heard someone get up from the couch, take the 13 steps to the door and hesitate a little before opening it.

It was Charlie.

He was obviously surprised to see me there.

„Alice?" He sounded as if he doubted his sanity. I smiled a little.

„Yeah, it's me, Charlie." I barely held my excitement in. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something, so I continued. „Where's Bella?"

His expression fell. That's when I noticed his hair had more gray in it than earlier. A lot more. It was like he was always worried about something.

His gaze fell to the ground. „She's not here" he said.

„What do you mean 'She's not here'? Is she working tonight or something?"

„He means that she's not here" another male voice said. An _unfamiliar_ male voice, if I might add. I looked up to see a boy who was probably about twenty-five, judging by his height. He was probably a foot and a half taller than me.

But his face... It showed different. It was the face of a seventeen-year-old boy, at the most.

And then I smelled him. That's where the stench had been coming from.

Werewolf.

Gross.

How could Charlie stay so close to him and not _smell_ him?

But, wait, time out. What were werewolves doing in Forks? They were apparently from the La Push reservation, but we left before anyone could turn. That wasn't possible.

But I didn't have time to think for that. I needed to know what happened to Bella. „If she's not here, where is she?" I asked.

„Come in. I'll tell you the whole story" said Charlie. I followed him in the house and sat on the couch. Charlie sat next to me, and the werewolf sat on the floor in the corner, as far away from me as possible. Hey, I'm not going to complain!

„So, I don't think you know each other, so Alice, this is Jacob, Jacob, Alice"

„Okay, so can you tell me now?" I asked eagerly.

„Yes... ummm..." It seemed like he couldn't talk aboout it, but he continued. „Well, when your family left, without telling her where you're going, she... she was depressed and..." I gasped. „Ah, it was like she was indifferent to everything and everyone... She didn't speak unless she was asked something... And one day I threatened her to send her to her mom if she kept going that way... She yelled me that I couldn't force her out of here. And I thought she was getting better, until... Bella wasn't home one night. She just didn't come back from school. I was freaking out. That night I was called at one club in Seattle to deal with some drunk teenagers... I left a note in case Bella got home. When I got to the aforementioned club, guess who I saw... Bella. She was obviously drunk, and was there with a few other kids from Forks High. I was very disappointed in her, but when I told her, she said that she didn't need my opinion. I'd never seen her like that. She kept getting worse. I even think she started doing drugs... And then one night, about a month ago, I was on duty and came home about midnight. About one o'clock I was going to go to bed when she got out of her room. I asked her where she was going, but she said it wasn't my business. Then she turned my words around and made it sound like I wanted her to move out. She went outside but about five minutes later she came back, saying she was leaving. She said that she couldn't move on here... That her past was haunting her... She didn't know where. I assumed that she'd eventually go to her mother, but... She didn't. I've been calling Renée every day since Bella left, but she was never there. I don't know what to do, where to look for her..." he trailed off, he looked absolutely lost.

„Charlie, it's okay" I comforted him. „I'm sure Bella's gonna be fine. She's not the one to jump into danger... She knows how to take care of herself..." I was lying. I couldn't be sure of anything... I couldn't even see her, for crying out loud. Then I thought of something... I still needed an explanation. „Charlie, Jacob and I have to talk about something... Privately. We're going to go out for a sec. Are you gonna be OK?" I asked. He looked confused for a moment, but then nodded.

I walked to the door and felt Jacob behind me. I went out and heard him close the door behind us.

We went on one side of the house, where Charlie couldn't spy on us.

„Okay, so what's going on?" I asked impatiently. I noticed he was shaking, but was trying to control it.

„What do you mean 'What's going on?'?" he growled.

„I mean, why are you... like that? A werewolf? I thought we left before any of you could change"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. „Don't you know?" he asked.

„Don't I know what?"

„You leeches aren't the only bloodsuckers around, you know"

„You mean... there are o-others?" I stuttered.

„Sure there are. There's this red-head we've been trying to catch since you left-"

„Dammit! Victoria!"

„You know her?"

„I don't _know_ her, I just met her once... She wants Bella" I explained.

„So _that's_ why she left... Is she with you then? Were you just pretending back in the house?" he looked _really_ hopeful. I wonder if he had a thing for Bella... And did _she_ return his feelings?

„Hate to burst your bubble, buddy, but... I came here to _see_ Bella. I haven't seen her since we left..." His expression fell immediately. „Do you have any idea where she might be?"

„No, that's why I'm asking you!"

Okay, where can she be? It's totally not Bella-like to run away for no reason at all. Though Charlie said something about being depressed and... not able to move on? That's all Edward's fault!

The stupid, stupid bastard! He's the reason that Bella left and no one is able to find her now... Her scent is too old to be followed and, if she went far, she probably took off with a plane...

I ran back into the house. „Charlie, I have to leave... Carlisle called. He's worried so he wants me to come home. Sorry I cut that short"

„It's fine, Alice. Just come by again whenever you can..."

„I promise. Bye" I gave him a quick hug and left without turning back.

Oh, Edward was soooo going to get it later. And I wasn't going to go easy on him, just because he is my brother. No way in hell...

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. I swear my dad's bipolar – one moment he's laughing and the next – bam! – he's shouting at me to turn off the computer...**

**The chapter was actually going to be up last Sunday, but, because of my dad...**

**Whatever, hope you liked it...**

**Love,**

**xxxIxLovexReadingxxx**

**P.S: And please don't forget to review... **


	7. My beautiful Bella

**A/N: Hello again, my readers!  
I 'm glad I got to post the chapter this week!  
So, the moment I've been waiting for since I started the story... Most of the chapter is Edward's POV!!!  
I'm so happy! YAY!!!**

**I wanted to add, unlike in the real book, Edward didn't leave his family to be alone, so now he's living with them. Just in case you don't understand why is he there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters... Damn, I hate saying that.  
So...**

_Previously:_

_Oh, Edward was soooo going to get it later. And I wasn't going to go easy on him, just because he is my brother. No way in hell..._

Now...

Bella's POV:

It was a month since Eleazar and the others came to Volterra.

I told them the whole story about me and the Cullens. They didn't believe me at first, especially Eleazar, but he believed Aro and Nick. And, since they could _see_ that I was honest, he had no reason not to believe me.

Carmen became like a mother to me. Kind of reminded me of Esme, always the motherly figure. I got to know her in the past month, she was kind and caring...

Eleazar, he was almost the same as Carlisle, and whenever about him, it hurt abit, but not so much. Eleazar and Carlisle shared the same opinions about almost everything. And, just like Carmen, he was like my own father.

Kate was amazing. She had the power to spread electricity through her skin, and, apparently, it didn't work on me either. So she helped me control my shield and take it off whenever I wanted to. Now I could do a lot of things – read minds, see the future, feel emotions, hurt people (like Jane but I don't use it), I even could read thoughts from a distance. I had other powers that I had yet to discover. The good part of all that was that I could shut them down in a way, they just... disappeared. When I wanted, I could turn them back on.

It was pretty cool, actually.

Tanya didn't give me a hard time at all. Considering she had a crush on my ex-boyfriend, she was pretty cool. We easily became friends, and even Jane was a little jealous. But as soon as I realized that, I assured her that she was my best friend... She believed me.

Irina... Well, she was the one that was hardest to deal with. She was still jealous because of Laurent, and although I tried a thousand times to prove her wrong, she never changed her mind and I'm sure she's still thinking I was moving in on her boyfriend...

The Denalis left today. I was going to miss them, they were like my... third family. Okay, that didn't sound so convincing, but yeah, I loved them, too.

I seem to love a lot of people lately, don't I?

Edward's POV:

Hell, I wanted my family back. They weren't the same after we left Forks. After we left _her_.

Not that I was any better, but... well I was in love with her, that ought to make a difference.

Everyone took leaving Bella really hard. Well, except Rosalie that is. The stupid blonde will never understand me. Never understand _us_. She couldn't love anyone. She wasn't capable of loving. I know I shouldn't talk like this about my own sister, but... Well, I didn't think of her as family anymore. She just doesn't fit here anymore.

Everyone is pissed at her for acting this way. Even Emmett. For example...

_We were sitting in the living room one night, all of us except Rosalie. The TV was on, but no one was actually paying attention. We were all deep in thought. About Bella, of course. Trust me, I ought to know. We were thinking about all the time we've spent with her. I thought about the kisses I'd shared with her. And how they hadn't been enough, how I wished I could turn back time and not hold back. To just hold her in my arms and kiss her until she's out of breath, and her beautiful little face is blushing like crazy. What I wouldn't give to be able to kiss her one more time..._

_And then Rosalie ran into the house, frowning. „What are you all guys doing?" Everyone glared at her. Even Esme, I didn't even think she was able to pull that off. „You just mope around all day ever since we left Forks. Well I'll tell you something – she is human and when she dies, I can only imagine what you're going to be like then. And, to be honest, I can't wait until that bitch is ten feet under the ground" That's it. I jumped from the couch and pinned her to the ground. No one made a move to stop me. She struggled against me, but I was stronger so I managed to hold her down. „Let me go!" she screeched._

_Everyone was standing next to me in an instant. „You'll never,_ ever_, talk about her like that, do you understand? If you do that one more time, I'll rip your head off and burn you until there are only ashes left. I don't care if you're supposed to be my sister" My voice was trembling from the fury I was experiencing, and I was sure Jasper was struggling not to spread them out to everybody else in the room._

_I let her go and ran through the door, off to the forest._

Everyone hardly talked to her since that day.

She was being a bitch, and she knew it, but... well, she didn't care.

Emmett didn't even want to see her. Neither did I.

I didn't expect my family's reaction to be like that. I didn't realize that they loved her so dearly. They haven't known her for nearly as much as I had, and yet... ow come I didn't realize it earlier?

I was a fool. I hurt myself, my family, and, what I would never forgive myself for, was that I hurt Bella. Little, fragile Bella, whom I'd sworn to never hurt. Alice had seen her one time, accidentally, a few days after we left.

She was curled up on her bed, crying her eyes out. My heart broke just from the sight of her suffering like that. Alice had given me a hard time that day, and I couldn't forgive myself for hurting everyone I loved.

Right now, I was hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie had been away for a few days. Her explanation was „I'm leaving for now, I hope that, when I come back, you'd be over that stupid little pathetic human." If I wasn't so relieved that she was leaving, I would've ripped her apart right there.

And Alice, well... I didn't get her. For the last few days, she's been blocking me out. She hasn't even been talking to me. She was up to something, I knew it, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

So it was only the five of us. We were running through the forest, sniffing the air for our favourite meal. We all took off in different directions.

I followed the scent of a mountain lion and found it climbing up a tree. When it felt me there, it immediately faced me and attacked. It struggled against me for a while, but I restrained it easily and my teeth sank in the fur on his throat. The liquid poured into my mouth and down my throat, but it held no appeal for me. I was just doing it out of habit. It was like I didn't need it. I only needed... Bella.

Again I remembered her beautiful face. All the memories I had with her. I smiled a little when I remembered how she'd always thrown herself into the kiss, while I was always fighting to hold back... And maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should've been myself a little bit more with her... not restraining myself. Back then I thought I was going to break her if I didn't control myself. But now, when I thought about it... I realized that I was never going to be able to hurt her. Physically, yes, but emotionally, mentally I would never let myself lose control that way. I'd rather kill myself before I ever hurt her.

And I regretted that I hadn't thought of that earlier. Because, if I had, I wouldn't be here, '_moping around_', but I would've had Bella in my arms, kissing her until she couldn't breathe. But it was too late now.

Too late to get her back.

We cut the hunting short, because apparently neither of us was feeling like it today.

We ran back to the house only to find it empty. We were all suddenly worried, where could Alice have gone? Without even telling us? It was getting darker and darker outside.

I tried to read her mind but... Nothing. She wasn't close enough.

And then I could hear her. Her thoughts were furious, though I couldn't quite catch who they were directed toward. She was driving at an incredible speed, the trees almost blurring around her. When I was back in my own head, I could hear her tires against the road to the house. A few seconds later, she was outside. She stormed in and immediately threw herself at me.

„How could you do this to us? To _her_?" she screamed. I just stared at her, shocked by her outburst. „Why? Why did you have to leave? And take us with you? Why did you have to do this...?" she broke down to the floor, sobbing. Jasper was by her side in an instant, comfortin her. When she calmed down enough, she started screaming at me again. „Do you have any idea where she is now?"she asked, her voice was grim. She didn't need to say her name so I would know who she was talking about.

What did she mean with that? Of course I knew-. Or maybe I didn't, or else why would Alice ask me that kind of question? It figures that she would be in Forks, so apparently she wasn't there...

I shook my head. „Where is she?" My voice almost sounded scared.

„I don't know. No one does. And that's the problem."

„What do you mean'No one knows'? How is that possible?" I was getting angry now, how could no one notice if she suddenly disappeared?

„When we left, she was cathatonic. She wouldn't talk to anyone unless they asked her something. She became an A student, but never went out, always stayed in her room... It wasn't until Charlie threatened to send her back to her mother that she snapped out of it. And it looked like she was getting better. She went out with friends and came home late at night. Later Charlie found out that it was much worse – she was drinking and he even suspected she was doing drugs" Esme, Carlisle and Emmett all gasped. I only stood there, staring at her wide-eyed. „Then one night Charlie went home at about one o'clock and, just as he was getting into his room, Bella stepped out of hers. They argued, she thought he wanted her to move out and then she left the house, but, five minutes later, she came back and... she said she was leaving. She said that her past was haunting her and she couldn't move on." I looked down. It was all my fault, and I knew it. I never should've left... „She didn't tell him where she would go. No one knows where she is now. Charlie thought that she would go to Renée, but she never did." How could I do this? Now I even hurt Charlie and Renée... I had to find her, but I had no idea where she could be... „Oh, and there are werewolfs in Forks" She added as though it was just an insignificant detail.

We all gave her the are-you-serious look. „How? I thought we left early enough" Carlisle said.

„Oh, that's Edward's fault too, by the way."Alice muttered.

„How come it's always my fault?" I whispered.

„Because that's how you are. I told you we had to take care of Victoria immediately after we took down James, but _no_, Alice doesn't understand anything, why should I listen to her. And here she is, Victoria in all her glory. Why? I don't know. Maybe because _Edward_ didn't listen to Alice when he _should've_." I fell to the ground on my knees. I was truly an idiot for leaving her. Now she was in danger, and I didn't even know where she was...

„Well, apparently Bella's in danger" Carlisle announced. „And, since we don't know where she is, I suggest we-" I interrupted him.

„What if we're too late, Carlisle? What if Victoria already got to her?" My voice was strained, full of panic.

„Let me finish, son. I suggest we go to the Denali's. Eleazar is close to the Volturi, and they know where most of the vampires might know something." I would agree to anything, if it meant that I could at least _try_ to keep my precious Bella safe. „I'll just call them to see if it's okay"

„No, we don't have time, we'll call them while we're driving. Come on, let's _go!_" I practically pushed Carlisle out the door and the others followed.

We jumped into our cars – me in the Volvo, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett in the Mercedes.

We all started the cars at the same time and sped down the road. We were driving so fast that I was sure we would be there in a few hours.

I put in the player the first CD that came in sight, just needing a distraction. A familiar screaming boomed through the speakers. Dead by April. Bingo. It was my favourite song – What can I say. I know that I usually a guy to listen classical music, but... It depended on my moods. When I was around Bella, I was happy and listened to classical music. When I left... I started listening to metal, because it expressed my feelings best. And the lyrics of Dead by April were the best.

_I tried to be all that you need  
Tried to not ever let you down  
Still I can see it in your eyes  
Not good enough_

_This time I believed that I really could change  
I gave it all  
This time you really had my everything  
I guess I was wrong_

_I guess I was wrong_

_What can I say, What can I do  
This is who I am and I am hurting you  
What can I say, what can I do  
No matter how strong my feelings are  
I always end up hurting you_

I always end up hurting you  
I'm hurting you

I tried hard only to be him  
You've always wanted in life  
Still I just bring you misery  
What can I do

This time I believed in you, in me  
When I gave it all  
This time I could see it all perfectly,  
I guess I was wrong  
I guess I was wrong

What can I say, what can I do  
This is who I am and I am hurting you  
What can I say, what can I do  
No matter how strong my feelings are  
I always end up hurting you  
I always end up hurting you

Without you I keep crying  
With you I am just hurting you

Without you I am dying  
With you I am tearing your heart

Without you I am crying  
Without you I am dying

What can I say, What can I do  
This is who I am and I'm hurting you  
What can I say, what can I do  
No matter how strong my feelings are  
I always end up hurting you  
I always end up hurting you  
I always end up hurting you

I'm hurting you

Yeah. It was absolutely perfect for my situation. And damn, if I could, I would've turned back into a human right now... I wanted to be with Bella so much...

I heard Carlisle's thoughts. He was hopeful that we could find Bella. And a little confused, because Eleazar didn't answer his phone. That _was _strange. Why didn't they?

As I said, we got there in mere hours, but... They weren't there.

Where _could_ they be? It wasn't like they traveled a lot. They only went to... the Volturi. So apparently there was another vampire. Another poor human to lose his soul, to become a monster just to have immortality. I really didn't understand, and yet... I was grateful. Yes, I would suffer forever, but if I didn't become a vampire in 1918, I would never have met Bella... Never would've felt that kind of love. I couldn't lose that feeling.

So, back to the point. The Denalis weren't here. That much was pretty obvious. We had two options:

Number 1: Stay here and wait for the Denalis to come back. Nah, that could take days, or even weeks. I don't wanna just stand here all night or presumably longer. Plus, it'd be kinda creepy...

Number 2: We go back to our house and do a little research of our own.

Well, definitely the second one.

„Okay, let's move" I said. Thay all looked at me questioningly. „What? Apparently thay're not here, why waste our time?"

„Because they're coming" announced Alice. „And, if you've been listening to what I was saying, you were going to know it."

Damn. I've been so caught up in my own musings that I didn't even understand that Alice was talking.

Soon I could hear their thoughts. They were thinking about Volturi. Well, all except one. Tanya. She was thinking about... me.

Why wasn't I surprised?

But when I heard _what_ she was thinking, I definitely _was_ surprised.

_That stupid bastard. He's so selfish, so... So... I can't even find the words to describe it..._

Well, that was definitely weird. And I didn't even know why she thought that of me.

Seconds later we heard the screeching of tires and two cars stopped right beside us. They all thought the same thing at the same time...

_They're here?!?_

They flew by us and into the house. „Come in!" Eleazar looked behind his shoulder and whispered that to us.

We followed them and we all settled in the living room.

„So, why are you here?" asked Eleazar.

**So here it is! I hope you like it...**

**I really think the chapter's good, but... well, can you let me know? Please?**

**I really want to know if you liked it...**

**Review, please!**


	8. Talking, telling stories

**Hi, guys!**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I really had an awful lot of things to do...**

**I'm so thankful for all the reviews I got this time!**

**So, on with the new chapter...**

_Previously:_

_They flew by us and into the house. „Come in!" Eleazar looked behind his shoulder and whispered that to us._

_We followed them and we all settled in the living room._

„_So, why are you here?" asked Eleazar._

Now...

„Well, we're looking for a girl..." trailed off Carlisle. How could he say that? She wasn't just _a_ girl. She was _the_ girl.

„You know that's not very concrete, Carlisle. I need something more than that." Eleazar answered.

„Her name is... Isabella Swan."Carlisle added.

They all took a sudden breath and suddenly looked a little taken aback.

„Who is she?" Tanya asked.

„Not your--" I started, but Carlisle interrupted me.

„Edward, they have a right to know. They're family" And he told them the whole story... I couldn't believe it. They didn't need to know everything. And, well, I didn't _want_ them to know. It just... It felt too personal.

And I was surprised that one image appeared in their minds. It was a girl. A vampire, to be exact. And she was breathtaking, literally. She was sitting on a bed, her dark mahogany hair spreading all the way down to her waist. And her eyes... they were bloodred. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to become disgusted of her. She seemed to be in one of the rooms in the Volturi castle. Apparently she was one of the Volturi.

„Who was that?" I asked.

„Who?" they looked like they were hiding something, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

„Oh, come on, you know very well. The girl that was in all of your minds a moment ago." I was getting a _little_ impatient.

Tanya was the one who actually decided to answer my question. „That's just Izzy. She's the newest member of the Volturi." she snapped. „Happy now?"

„Wait. A member of the guards or the family?" asked Carlisle.

„The family" answered Eleazar. We all gasped.

„But that's ... impossible!" exclaimed Esme. „They haven't accepted anyone in the family in centuries!"

„Aro, Caius and Marcus thought that her powers were too valuable for her to be sent in the guards. And I'm sure that anyone who meets her would share their opinion."

„Her power_s_? What are they?" Alice asked. Apparently, she hadn't seen her coming.

„First, no one can read her mind. She has a very powerful shield. Then, she can copy the power of any vampire she meets. For example, she can use some sort of... _compulsion_ or something on people and vampires to make them do as she says. Or, she can... _connect_ the minds of a few people and they can hear each other's thoughts. Her powers are amazing, no one's ever seen someone like her." explained Eleazar.

„Wow" said Alice. „I... didn't see her coming. When did she join the Volturi?"

„About two months ago. Actually, she didn't want to become a vampire." Answered Kate and the others stared at her in amazement.

All of their thoughts were the same: _Why would she tell them that? It was supposed to be a secret!_

And Kate's thought's surprised me... _Oh, you're so gonna get it, Cullen._

But I didn't get which Cullen exactly she was talking.

We looked at her curiously. „Well, apparently she's been through a lot in her life and she wanted to die. She knew our secret and knew about the Volturi, so..." Eleazar trailed off.

„How did she know? And what so bad could've happened that she would want to _die_?" Esme was staring incredulously at Eleazar.

„Well, um... She has had a vampire... boyfriend. Then he had to leave, he had been there way too longer than he should have. She knew that he loved her, but he couldn't take her with him and he refused to turn her. And when he left, she decided that she didn't want to live without him. The end." explained Kate.

This was... the same. Could this be...?

No. It couldn't be her. It wasn't possible. She truly believed that I didn't want her anymore, that I never had. And I couldn't understand how she believed me so fast, so easily. After the thousands of times when I've told her that I love her... it was like it hadn't meant anything to her. And it hurt me to think that I had never actually convinced her in my eternal love. That she never understood my true feelings for her.

And how could she believe me at all, even if she didn't understand why I love her? It was like I was ripping my heart out when I told her that I didn't _want_ her to come with me. It was the biggest lie I've ever told in my existence. And it hurt so much... I tried to hide the pain behind a poker face, but from time to time I felt like she could see through the façade. And still, she didn't try to stop me, she just... pushed me away. And although I could see in her eyes just how much I've hurt her, she tried to prove that she wasn't hurt, but... mad that I've been playing around with her for all these months.

I got carried away and didn't even realise that my whole family was staring at me intently.

„What?" I asked.

No one answered.

„I have a question." I said. „Does she drink human blood?" I didn't know why I asked a question like that. I mean, she _is_ one of the Volturi. But I had some sort of weird feeling...

„Uh, no." Answered Tanya. „Not exactly."

„What do you me--" I was interrupted by the vision in Tanya's head.

_Izzy was standing in the middle of a clearing, crying. With real tears. But that wasn't what caught my eye. It was the fact that she had a girl about 10 years old in her arms – it had brown hair and deep green eyes. And a bleeding wound on her neck._

„_No, no, no..." she kept repeating over and over again._

„_Iz, it's okay. It's not your fault, it's instinct" Tanya said._

„_No, I can't let her die, I just can't..." And then she bit into the girl's neck, starting the transformation to a monster..._

„Why did she do that?" I asked incredulously. „She just took away her soul just like that?"

„Oh get over it. She doesn't believe in that crap about the soul." Tanya snapped. „Oh, and she couldn't live with the thought that she has taken away a life. That's how she is."

That reminded me so much about Bella and me... We always argued about my soul. I always refused to take away hers, but she remained as stubborn as ever. She said that I had a soul, but I have never been sure about that. I even remember one of the most interesting conversations about it...

_Flashback:_

„_Bella, how many times have we discussed this?" I asked, frustrated. „I told you, I'm not going to take your soul away from you!"_

„_Argh, Edward..." she complained. „I told that you're not taking my soul away! You _do_ have a soul, and you know it!"_

„_I don't, and that's the problem! I can't do this, not if I'm taking away the most important thing to you!"_

„_This is _not_ the most important thing to you!" she argued. „I don't give a damn about my soul! _You_ are the most important thing to me!"_

„_Okay, okay, don't be mad... You're the most important thing to me, too." I soothed her._

„_I'm not mad, just... disappointed" she sighed. „I can't believe you're gonna let me grow all old and wrinkled... and _die_."_

„_I won't live without you." I said. „Ever."_

„_So you're gonna turn me?" Her whole face was alight with joy, and I hated to do this to her..._

„_No, Bella, I told you I'd never do this to you. When you die, I'll follow right after."_

„_You're such a freak. You'd die, but you wouldn't turn me?" She looked at me with her big, brown, puppy dog eyes..._

„_Damn, Bella, don't do this to me! Stop with these puppy dog eyes..." She didn't stop. She was teasing me, she knew I couldn't resist those eyes. Uh, she was driving me crazy. No one's ever done this to me before._

_I knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer – she usually burst into giggles about a minute after._

_So three, two, one..._

_She started laughing histerically. Uh-oh, now I was going to burst into laughter soon. She just made me want to smile - something that I haven't felt in over a hundred years._

_So instead I kissed her. And a feeling of endless joy erupted in me._

_End of flashback_

I got so lost in the feeling of her lips on mine that I almost didn't notice that Alice was waving her hand in front my eyes.

„What?" I asked, irritated. How could she be so cruel to wake me up from my perfect memories?

„We have to go. I'm sure the Denalis have other things to do besides telling us stories" she answered.

We got out of the house and headed back home.

**So, sorry again for the really big delay, but I really had a lot to do.**

**So, please review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise!**

**Love,**

**xxxIxLovexReadingxxx**


	9. A big surprise

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**I am so-freakin'-sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I had a lot on my plate these days. It was my birthday on the 16th of May, and I went to an AC/DC concert a while ago. It totally rocked!**

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't get that girl out of my head. She just... She seemed so familiar.

What was wrong with me?

We were back in our house. Nobody spoke. It was incredibly quiet.

That was until Emmett called us.

„Hey, everyone? Come down in the living room for a sec." He yelled, even though we would've heard him even if he whispered.

„What is it?" asked Esme when we went downstairs.

I didn't bother to look into his thoughts. From time to time his thoughts were so... _scrambled_ that it was better for him to tell me himself.

„I..." he trailed off. „I'm... I'm leaving" he finally said.

We all just stared at him.

„_What? _" screamed Rosalie. „What do you mean 'you're leaving'?"

„I mean that I can't stay." He answered. „I just can't stand all of you anymore. You disgust me. And you are the worst, Edward. You just don't understand what you're missing. And you people aren't so much better than him, you know. You watch him destroy his life, destroying _all_ of our lives in the process. Well, except for one. Yours." he looked at Rosalie. „You never liked her. I can't imagine you being happier. But can't you see it's at our expense? And at Bella's. Bella. Have you even thought about her? Can you even _imagine _what she's been going through? I doubt any of you know the pain of losing so much of the people you love all at once. You-" he was interrupted by Carlisle.

„Emmett. Now you're being absolutely stupid. You know very well that we all lost our families when we were turned."

„Maybe '_losing_' was the wrong word. Do you know how painful it is to be _abandoned_ by the ones you counted on? The ones you called _family_? I doubt you know _that_ kind of pain. _I_ know it, though. _I _have been abandoned. I undestand her pain better than you can imagine." He said. What was he talking about?

But I got it immediately after.

His human life. A story he's never told any of us. Even me. He just never really thought about it, or probably thought of it when I wasn't around. Either way, we didn't know anything.

„You haven't told us any of it." Carlisle said. „What happened?"

Emmett didn't answer. We all raised our eyebrows at him.

„My family left me, okay?" he shouted. „They all just left one day without saying goodbye while I was at school. That's why I didn't want to leave Bella; you can't imagine the pain she is going through."

„What do you mean '_I can't imagine'_?" I yelled at him. „Do you know what _I've_ been going through? Do you think it's any easier for me?" I was losing my temper, and fast.

„Of course I think so!" he yelled back. „You still have your family!"

„She does, too! Your explanations suck!"

„Umm, have you grown too attached to Charlie? Or Renée? You guys were like siblings to her! Well, maybe except Rosalie, but still. Alice, especially you, who were like her sister, how could you allow this?" he asked.

„But I... I..." she tried to explain, but apparently words escaped her.

„You what? You had as much a right to stay as Edward did, and yet you still left!"

„I was trying to protect her!" she screamed. „You think I don't care about her or what? I love her every bit as much as everyone here does! And I always knew that Edward wouldn't allow for her to be turned, I couldn't let her suffer just because of us! What did _you_ do about it, anyway?"

Emmett looked ashamed.

„Because Edward got the better part of the family on his side. And I didn't want to lose my family _again_. We don't even _act_ like a family anymore. Seriously, how could you think it would be better? It's tearing us apart, it's obvious. So I'm going to find her. I can't stand it anymore."

„I'm coming with you." Said Rosalie desperately.

„No. You're not." He said firmly.

„But - " she started to protest, but Emmett cut het off.

„No buts. It's decided. And don't try to follow me." He added when he was next to the door. And then he was gone.

**About 7 years later...**

_The Volturi castle_

_**BPOV**_

„Bella? Where are you?" asked Katie.

„I'm here!" I yelled back from my room.

„When are we leaving?" she said, coming into the room.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach again.

„Umm, in ten minutes, I guess." I said. „Nick!" I yelled and he immediately appeared in front of me.

„Yes, dear?" he said, kissing my lips.

Umm, yeah, me and Nick had got together three years after I came to Volterra. He was being so good to me, and one day he confessed his love to me; I couldn't turn him down – I felt like I owed him for being so nice to me.

But then I started falling for him... and fast. In no time I told him that I loved him, too.

Eleazar and his family came to see what my powers were and I immediately liked all of them. They all liked me, too, well, except Irina – she was jealous that I knew her boyfriend, Laurent – but she'd loosened up a bit through the years.

A few days before they left, we went hunting in the woods behind the castle. We split up, but then I came across a human trail. Before I could stop myself, I was following it, and I stopped in front of a beautiful little girl, about 10 years old. Her hand was bleeding; she probably fell on a branch or something like that. But I couldn't control the thirst; I bit into the girl's neck. She cried out in pain, but I kept drinking. That's when everyone else came. They shouted at me, but I couldn't stop. But when I finally realised what I was doing, I pulled back, but the girl's breathing was ragged and shallow, and her heartbeat was almost unaudible. I cursed myself mentally and kept repeating that this could not be happening. Tanya tried to calm me, but it was no use. I decided that turning her was the only way to save her.

The first few years were tough, yes, but we got through them. Now both my and her eyes were now the oh-so-familiar butterscotch.

And here we were, like one happy family. Although Katie still called me 'Bella' instead of 'mom', I couldn't blame her – I wasn't her real mother. She'd given up her family seven years ago, because of me, and that's what I couldn't forgive myself for.

You know, I kind of understood Edward's logic now that I was immortal (my mind worked more quickly now). I felt _incredibly_ guilty that I probably took away her soul forever, almost as guilty as I felt for leaving Renée and Charlie without saying a proper goodbye.

And that's why we were going to Forks. For a few days, at least. I wanted Charlie to forgive me, I couldn't stand not seeing my own parents!

I had discovered quite a lot new powers of mine – I could change my appearance whenever I wanted to. Actually it was pretty cool. That way Charlie didn't have to notice that anything in me had changed – the eyes, the skin, everything.

„Heey, Bellaaaa..." said Nick, trying to get my attention.

„Yeah. Right. I'm just a little nervous, what if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he thought he couldn't trust me anymore?" I started to hyperventilate. This was totally different. It was one thing to leave my parents and _know_ that they miss me, and completely different for them to kick me out, saying that I wasn't their daughter anymore or something like that.

„Bella!" he said again, a little frustrated. „We've talked about this a thousand times, they're your family, for crying out loud! They can't just shut the door in your face – they have some kind of, I don't know, a parents' duty to look after you no matter how old you are."

„Parents' _duty_? _That_'s the best you could do?" I laughed.

„Hey, give me some time to think!" he complained.

„Uh, yeah, right. Let's get going!" I said.

„_Finally_!" sighed Katie.

We went down to the throne room, where Caius, Marcus and Aro were sitting, along with Jane and... _ Alec_.

I cringed a little when I saw him.

It's not that I didn't like him, he just... He had some sort of a stupid crush on me. And it was even worse, because I could feel what he felt, hear his thoughts... He'd developed it about three years ago, and it hurt me because until then I've always thought of him as a brother. It was all just so strange.

„Are you leaving?" asked Aro.

Caius and Marcus just smiled at the three of us.

„Yeah, we were just heading out." I explained.

„Okay, my dear. I'll see you soon. I don't know how we'll get by without your extraordinary gifts for so long."

„And _now_ he reveals his ulterior motive..." I muttered.

They all laughed.

„Well, bye." I said and headed to the door, dragging my suitcase behind me.

„Bye!" yelled Katie and Nick in sync. They were so much alike that sometimes it was comic.

When we were on the plane, I thought about my old family. Had Charlie changed? I looked in their future, and Renée hadn't changed at all, but Charlie... His future was like... _a blur_. I couldn't see anything, it hurt my head to even look.

And I was travelling to my dad's house right now, to see if he was going to forgive me...

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay, I promise to update sooner this time!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**xxxIxLovexReadingxxx**


End file.
